


Cute Theater Kid X Golden Boy Dancer: Inductive Effect & Disorder Scale

by MerryChristima



Series: Cute Theater Kid X Golden Boy Dancer [2]
Category: I.O.I (Band), NCT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryChristima/pseuds/MerryChristima
Summary: The moment of life came, and Jihoon could not help but ask himself:“Since when have I seen him like this?”Or, where Jihoon and Woojin discovered they did need each other more than they had thought.Feauting stage frenemies, a weird squad, a little ‘light’ in their lives, a new choreographer and some thermodynamics laws.





	1. Boyfriends or Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sweethearts <3.  
> So, I’m posting the second part of my AU, #finally.   
> If you land there by mistake, please, don’t close your browser. I know I’m a terrible writer, but give me a chance /kidding.   
> Just make sure you check the first part before start your reading /or ignore my advices and read already.  
> The title is from my Chemistry and Physics old books, because I’m a lazy nerd.  
> Enjoy!

After a turbulent Friday, Woojin decided to shift their dance practice from Saturday to Sunday, and Jihoon could not be more grateful. They promised each other that they would not tell anyone about the ‘audition’s situation’. It was their ‘ _little-big_ secret’ for a while since Seongwoo won’t open his mouth about the fact - which Jihoon thought that was not the most practicable option. 

However, Jihoon was in ecstasy to tell Doyeon that she would be able to do the test as soon as she got back to school. He couldn’t wait to see her face after hear the news. 

The following day, Jihoon visited Yoojung's apartment, where Doyeon was staying provisionally. The cheerleader girl's parents usually left for work trips, so she was more than used to take care of herself alone, but the smaller one could not let that pass. 

Doctor had said Doyeon needed to rest in a time between four and six days before resume her activities, then Yoojung suggested she should spend that time at her home. 

Doyeon could not help but scream on top of her lungs while the actor told her about Seongwoo’s decision. Jihoon didn’t know where she found voice to shout, however Yoojung just rushed into the room and put her hand on Doyeon’s mouth to stop her stupid action.

Monday came, and the cheerleader texted him saying she was feeling better than Friday, however, Doctor's words needed to be followed, and Yoojung was too much an 'A' student to disrespect rules, so she insisted on stay home with Doyeon for a day. Jihoon understood and supported her decision. 

For the first time in two weeks, Jihoon felt like he could _finally_ breathe a bit. There were still daily practices with Woojin, but the weight of auditions for the stage had been taken away from his shoulders, and what he could do was sit and wait for results - even if he would help Doyeon with her performance, it wasn't the same thing, because he was certain that Seongwoo's opinion would not change for better. 

It was lunch time, and Jihoon could only pray because he was on the edge of eat his own uniform if he had stayed one more minute in the classroom. He sat with his friends, not really minding what they were talking about. _Duh_ , cantina served pasta today, who would pay attention to idiots with food in front of you? 

"Where is Doyeon?", Somi asked out of blue. 

"Sick at home. Yoojung is taking care of her.", Jihoon chose to answer the question since he was the only who knew what happened.

"I hope she is doing okay...”, Somi pouted, “But! This is too much ‘ _girlfriends’ affection_ ’ for my person.", she shook her head, smiling. 

"Oh, look at who decided to interact with us now.", Daehwi said while flipped pages of some new magazine about Twice.

"Not really. It was just a regular question, not something about crushes or dates.", Jihoon stuck his tongue out at his friend’s direction. 

"Sometimes, I feel you are only here for food."

"And you guessed right, _congratulations_.", Jihoon smirk mischievously.

" **Bitch**." 

" **You**." 

"What are you trying-" 

_"Hey, Winkie."_

A new voice broke in the air, and all Jihoon's friends on the table turned to take a look on the stranger while Jihoon only placed his face in hands, ready to shout with his partner. 

"Could you just stop-." 

" _Hyung_!"

"Hi, Daehwi. How are you?", Woojin said, sitting on the empty space next to Jihoon, "Somi-ah, you are here too.", the girl waved with some potatoes chips in her mouth. 

"I'm doing fine, excluding _romantically_ , _athleticlly_ , _socially_ and _intellectually_.", Daehwi counted his list with fingers like it was nothing to worry, "But what are **you** doing here, hyung?" 

"Why are you calling him 'hyung'?", Jihoon glared at the younger.

"Because he **is** my ‘hyung’." 

"Then who am I?" 

"Park Jihoon, _duh_.", Daehwi rolled his eyes; Woojin laughed a little, hoping to Jihoon wouldn’t notice. 

"Wow, ‘Golden Boy’ himself is sitting with us. Jihoon _really_ elevated our status.", Somi gave him thumbs up. 

"Why wouldn't I sit with my super cute partner?", the dancer asked with a serious aspect.

" _Ya_ , Park Woojin! Get out here!", the actor could not help but shout.

"Make. Me.", Woojin said with a challenger tone, the same one that made Jihoon shiver during drama auditions .

"Urg, you two are look like some grossy couple.", Daehwi spoke for the last, resuming his reading.

"Look who are saying it. The guy who has **two** boyfriends at the same time." 

"They are **not** my boyfriends!" 

"But you would like to.", the young girl lifted her eyebrow.

"Somi, I trusted you." 

"Pretty sorry, but Jihoon is right." 

"For the first time in his life.”, Seonho finally manifested his thoughts; sarcastic as always, “ _Please_ , let him have this moment." 

 

 _"I hate you all."_ , Jihoon thought.

 

"What is that _'two boyfriends'_ story?", the dancer asked, propping his chin on his partner’s shoulder.

"Ask your adorable dongsaeng.", Jihoon answered with fake smile before push Woojin off his personal space.

"We are **not** talking about this.", Daehwi tried to resume his reading.

"Yes, _we are_.", Seonho was already laughing hard, predicting the whole situation.

"Basically, Daehwi had only two _super_ **hiper** crushes during his life: one in elementary school and another in USA. And guess what?" 

"You better stop now, Park." 

"Magically, both of them are studying here this year. Now our best friend is shuffling eternally.", Somi completed, fast as she could, "Sorry, _bestie_ , but I thought we had to return the favor for making him sit with us." 

"Don't worry, I'm staying for my own risk.", Woojin waved at her direction, smiling before turning to the other, "However, it must be hard, Daehwi-ah. Why never did you mention this? We are _friends_ , remember?" 

"You couldn't help me, hyung..."

"I could always try to. Tell me who they are."

"Oh my God, he is _so_ cool.", Seonho told the actor, stopping his constant eating. 

"Even you?", Jihoon shut his eyes, not believing in his ears.

"What? I can't deny.", Seonho shrugged.

 

 _"Traitors."_ , Jihoon said in his own mind, rolling his eyes.

 

"Will anybody answer my question?”, Woojin interrupted his thoughts again, “I'm _really_ curious now."

"Oh, sorry. I can explain-.", the girl lifted her hand.

"Somi, please-." 

"For the _Lord of God_.", Seonho growls, "Do you know Bae Jinyoung?" 

"Your class president?", the dancer questioned right after hear the name.

"Uhum."

"Oh, _no_." 

"Oh, _yeah_." 

"Daehwi, do you have a crush on a _mute_?" 

Jihoon almost spat all his strawberry milk with Woojin's question. He eyed his partner, suppressing his laughing, however, signing for he to apologize. 

"Hyung! He is **not** mute!" 

"I was just kidding, calm down.", Woojin leaned over the table to look at his dongsaeng, who was trying to hide himself from his friends, "I know he is not mute, Daehwi-ah. What I was trying to say is that Jinyoung is a little reserved-." 

"A _little_?", Seonho laughed hard again. 

"Okay, _a_ **lot** , but that is not the point."

"Thank you for your consideration, hyung.", Daehwi rolled his eyes, burying his face in hands.

"No, keep listening to me.”, Woojin said in a happy tone, “Do you know where Jinyoung goes every Friday?" 

"Of course not!”, quickly, he recovered from his ‘Drama Queen’ moment, “Do you think I am a stalker?" 

"Yes.", Jihoon, Somi and Seonho said at same time. 

"Guys, please.”, the newcomer glared at them, “He visits to children's hospital. There, he read some stories for them, always concerned about if they understood the real purpose of the plot." 

"Owo, so he is a sweetheart.", Seonho said, while Somi giggled. 

"How did you know that?", Jihoon bent down on Woojin’s shoulder.

"When it's off-season, I'm used to come there too.", he answered the question discretely, while Daehwi was bush, trying to make Somi and Seonho jealous about his crush, but the both of them only rolled their eyes. 

"Hyung! Tell me everything about him!", Daehwi begged after give up from talk with the youngests.

"Sorry, kiddo. I don't know that much, but I can ask him something when we reunite at council."

"You go to council together?!" 

"Not exactly ‘ _together_ ’. JooE is the president, I'm not, so I don't have to go to all meetings, however I still come anyway. Jinyoung is obviously the most organized person I know. He always has great ideas."

"Whatta smart boy.", Somi shoved Daehwi to side, playfully, while Seonho pinched his cheek.

"Although, who is the other one?" 

"Kim Samuel." 

"Oh, the gifted one!”, the dancer smiled hard, “While Jinyoung doesn't like to ask for help, Samuel is always _begging_ for upclassmen to teach him moves, even when he knows them perfectly. He cares about everyone and is very humble about his skills.", he continued, “Oh, he said, if the basketball team goes to finals, I need to see him playing, since he watches my games. And _of course_ , I will." 

"You truefully **are** the ‘Golden Boy’.", Somi clapped her hands.

"Stop being an adulator. You all, except Jihoon." 

"Thanks.", Jihoon sighed.

"You welcome.", Woojin winked at Jihoon's direction, making him choke with food.

"You need to be stopped.”, the cute one glared at him.

"And who is going to stop me?”, the golden one asked, plopping his chin on hands; eyes never leaving Jihoon’s moviments, “ **You**?" 

"Maybe." 

" _No way_." 

"Couldn't you two be more disgusting?", Seonho rolled his eyes, "Too much gross for my beauty."

"Ha, says the only one who is dating among us."

"' _Dating_ ’ is an offense. They are practically married."

"What can I do? Guanlin loves me that much.", Seonho answer all proud of himself.

"God bless him with patience we don't have.", Daehwi murmured.

"Amen.", Somi said with her powerful 'official member of the Choir Club' voice. 

Jihoon just spined his head for a second, distracted among his friends bittering, and, surprisingly, met Woojin's eyes in response.

"What are you looking at?", he tilted his head to the side.

" **You**." 

"Urgh, gross. Just eat and get out here.", Jihoon tried to hide his pink cheeks returning to his best friend at the moment: food. 

"Yukhei!", he heard Woojin said with lively tone after some minutes.

"Park **Amazing** _Fucking_ Woojin!", the kid from Hong Kong shouted, "What are you doing here?" 

"Just hanging with my squad." 

"Your squad?", Jihoon murmured, and Woojin just winked at him for the nth time. 

“I didn't know you were all friends.", the tall boy tilted his head to the side, confused.

"The ‘Jeojang Guy’ over here and I got close recently, however others and I have a long date friendship."

"That's cool, we all should hang out together sometime-."

"Wait, wait, _wait_.", Somi hushed them because she could not listen anymore, "You are friends with Lucas too?"

"Of course I am. I could not let this big guy, who is internally a kid, wandering around the school alone." 

"Thanks, bro.", Lucas placed his hand on heart's place, affect by Woojin's words. 

"Nah, that's just what bros do for each other." 

"As if you two are straight...", Seonho's thought almost made Jihoon choke his food, **again** , "What remember me... How are things with Jungwoo?"

"Oh, _yeah_!", Daehwi and Somi smiled together, "Did you ask him?!" 

"Not yet.", Yukhei scratched the back of his neck.

" _Coward_." 

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are." 

"Are you sure? Because some **rich** tall boy send me here just to deliver some amazing sweets to some spoiled **brat** , but since he is not being nice, I think I have to eat all by myself." 

"Wow, that was really... _low_.", the girl whistled, eyeing the scene.

" _Guanlin_?! He send me **food**?" 

"Yep.", Yukhei grinned and revealed a colorful box from his back, "Candies and this.", he grabbed a phone from his jeans’ pocket, "Because he said you didn't answer yours." 

" _Oh, oh_.", Seonho hitted his own forehead with hands, "That explains everything. I forgot my phone in the locker, he must has been called me, but I didn't answer... Thanks, hyung, you are amazing." 

"I'm touched, but you welcome."

Seonho opened the box, while his friends were trying to spy the content. 

"It is _donuts_! One, two, three... Eight!" 

"I could not expect less from the _'best boyfriend in the whole world_ '.", Daehwi clapped. 

"Since I am a _wonderful_ friend, each of you can keep one.", the pianist said, "Yukhei, you can choose first." 

The chinese bowed and picked the green one; Somi and Daehwi followed the lead, while Seonho was all giggles at the phone Lucas handed him. 

"Okay, but how can this donut be just _amazing_?", the girl spelled the last word, "I **need** to thank Guanlin for dating you." 

"You can thank him later, but did someone notice that Jihoon had not _even_ touched my donuts.”, Seonho’s eyes widened, “What is happening with our precious ‘Wink Boy’?!" 

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm on a diet." 

Four of them laughed, except his partner, who was looking at him with sad eyes.

"Remember what do you said weeks ago?”, Daehwi coughed, ready to copy Jihoon’s cute voice, “ _’Life is too short to be on a diet_ ’." 

" _Ha_ , _ha_ , you are so funny."

"You can eat, if you want to.", Woojin’s sweet tone came from nowhere, surprising who was at his side.

"No, I'm fine.", Jihoon tried to sound convincing.

"Hm... Then, I think we should share one." 

"That's not necessary.”

"Just enjoy." 

"But you don't like-. Ah, _fuck_ , screw it." 

Jihoon grabbed his half and ate all at once. Woojin widen-eyed at him, not really surprised by the action, but with actor's lack of control toward food. 

Without think, Woojin pushed his part of the donut at Jihoon’s direction, however the other shook his head and shoved it back. 

Rolling his eyes, the dancer held delicately his pair's chin with one of his hands and slipped his half at Jihoon's mouth.

With the whole donut inside his mouth, Jihoon looked like a squirrel, what made Woojin laugh at his cuteness. He pinched one of his cheeks and winked.   
  
(At same time, Somi, Daehwi, Seonho and Yukhei stopped what they were doing to look at the scene ahead their eyes. They all deadpanned, because the duo could not be more obvious).


	2. Stage or Field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darlings!  
> I hope you like!

The week followed, and it seemed everything was going _right_. 

Doyeon recovered faster than Jihoon imagined, and, in no time, the cheerful girl returned to school. _Yes_ , they did tests for ‘End of the Semester’ performance; even if Jihoon didn't feel _all_ confident for some reason, Doyeon could **not** shut her mouth about the auditions and how they _definitely_ would grab good characters. Someone needed to be the optimistic of the duo, right?

They had received a week off from Drama Club, what Jihoon made  _incredible_ grateful for. That made him motivated for his school projects and,  _mainly_ , dance practices with Woojin, who affirmed Jihoon's evolution excited him for their presentation. 

Somewhere among the events, Woojin started to sit with Jihoon's friends every single day during breaks. At first, it was strange to have his ‘not-so-close-friend’ at his ‘too-much-friend’s table. Although, the dancer _really_ knew how to fit himself in their conversation, so his friends didn’t mind to have the ‘Golden Boy’ with them – neither minded Jihoon because Woojin was his ‘free food’ guarantee.

Friday morning, Woojin said they would be able to practice at the afternoon. When Jihoon asked, the dancer replied it was because soccer matches had been cancelled this week. Since they would have an atypical rehearsal, Woojin said they would not need a meet on weekend.   
  
_"Thank God."_    
  
During lunch, Jihoon was left alone while his friends doing their own things in their little world. Seonho was eating, Guanlin was writing something - probably, rap -, Somi and Daehwi were playing with cups and singing, Yukhei was glued on his Nintendo 3DS, special edition. 

Sighing, Jihoon tried to focus only on his food and ate fast, hopefully it would save him from hearing _again_ the same [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmSbXsFE3l8) from Anna Kendrick. He kept, though, looking at his phone, waiting for _someone_ to text him, but nothing happened. 

He finished his food and, luckily, escaped from the canteen without major problems. 

Walking through the hall, Jihoon got a sight of one tall cheerleader. 

"Hi, _Jeojang_ ~.", Doyeon ran toward his direction, ready to planting a kiss on his cheek. 

" _Ew_! Get of me!", Jihoon shoved her before she could attack him, "What are you doing?"

"Kissing my best friend.", the cheerleader pouted, trying to be cute.

"Not that, your dumbie. Here, with **that** stuff.", he rolled his eyes and pointed at paper bag which Doyeon was carrying.

"Oh, I'm going to meet up with Daeng. She is practicing at dance room. You can come, if you want."

"I don't want to disturb your 'girlfriend moment'.", Jihoon shook his head, "By the way, have you seen Woojin?" 

"Oh, _hoho_?", Doyeon wiggled her eyebrows. 

" _Stupid_." 

"Whatever. When I saw, he was running with some other guy, both laughing and joking in their own world."

"Who?", Jihoon asked faster as he could.

"I don’t know... But, _please_ , don't be jealous. You know you are **way** cute then _all_ boys and girls.", she patted his shoulder with an apologized look.

"Doyeon, say Yoojung I'm sorry." 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm going to **kill** her girlfriend, _now_." 

Doyeon's eyes widened, and she ran to the dance room, giggling, as soon as Jihoon stopped chasing her on the hall.

"Get a grip on your boyfriend!", she shouted before close the wooden door.  

"I **hate** you!" 

"I _love_ you too!" 

Jihoon shook his head, unbelievabled. He **needed** new friends. 

Looking at the sky, he almost ended up blind because of the intense sunbeams. It was a hot day, and, sincerely, Jihoon did not like warm weather - he hate everything that made him all _sweaty_ and _gross_. 

Without paying attention to the route, Jihoon collided with force to something – or better: _someone_ sitting at the bleachers, who coincidentally was his most valuable stage rival at Drama Club.

"Why are you here?", Jihoon stared at his enemy with crossed arms.

"To watching my boyfriend play, maybe?", Donghyuck answered, obviously sarcastic as hell.

"What? I thought Mark already was the star of the basketball team." 

"Is there a rule which prevents him from do both?", the other actor shoot back, not really carrying about the person in front of him.

"So, now he plays soccer.", Jihoon said his thoughts out loud, sitting beside the younger.

" _Congratulations_ , you understand the situation." 

The upperclassemen sighed before ask:

"That's for real?" 

"One of their best players injured his ankle during pre-matches, so the coach ran after someone who knew how to kick a ball, and _surprise_ , Mark was that person. Since then, he started to practice every week with the team.”, Donghyuck’s eyes followed the ball on the field, “So, _yeah_ , I think that is for real."

"Mark is really impressive...", he placed his chin on hands and started to watch the two players.

"Of course he is, or you thought that your boyfriend was the only 'golden' one?" 

After some seconds, Jihoon finally understood what Donghyuck meaned with ‘golden’.

" _Woojin_? He is **not** my boyfriend."

"Don't kill the mood.", Jihoon could feel Donghyuck rolling his eyes without even take a look on him.

"But he is not my _anything_."

"Are you sure?”, the actor questioned, eyebrows raised, “Because Mark told me wherever he says something about my acting skills, Woojin always points you are _way_ better. They debated this for hours."

“ _No_ way.”

" _Yes_ way. We are luck I don't dance and you don't sing, or they would have started some civil war already." 

"Isn't Mark the most civilized person in the world? After Captain America, of course.", Jihoon tilted his head to the side - in his ‘effortless-cute’ way.

"He is just trying to be the best boyfriend ever, however who am I to complain?", the younger shugged.

“’People-who-are-good-in-everything’ problems, someone, please, save them.”, the older said playfully which made Donghyuck laugh a little.

“Why we never talked before? Like, hm, we are not friends.”

“I thought _you_ hated **me**.”, Jihoon answered.

“I thought _you_ hated **me**.”, Donghyuck copied his reply, “Oh boy, think we should interact more with each other, because we have the same old problems.”, Donghyuck looked at the blue sky before complete in a low tone, “Same old love too.”

“What did you say?”

“Nothing, nothing.”, his rival smiled, resuming his gaze to the field again, “But, I ask you, how can those handsome boys like to kick balls _and_ run  _and_ be all sweaty?”

“Great question. They have to be better than us in school _and_ sports. Whatta humiliation.”

Jihoon and Donghyuck kept talking, not really minding what the his colleagues were doing at the moment. They were just laughing at their own failures together when some sunshine face popped up behind Donghyuck, making Jihoon's eyes widened a little. 

As soon as the actor recognized him, Mark put a finger in front of his mouth, and Jihoon nodded subtly, sure Donghyuck didn't notice his boyfriend behind him. 

"Do you remember when we had tests for-." 

"What tests, babe?”, the soccer player interrupted Donghyuck's question, “Romeo and Juliet? Don Quixote? The Prince?", he asked faster as he could, leaving his own boyfriend paralyzed.

" _What the hell_ , Mark Lee?!", Donghyuck shouted, "Are you trying to kill me? Get off me **now** , you are all sweaty, _ew_!", he shoved the other to side, "And you know we never played ‘ _The Prince_ ’ in Drama Club, this is a Machiavelli's book."

"I just wanted to know if you were actually studying. And you _pass_!", Mark said with a shine smile on face. 

"Oh, thank you, Mr. ‘ _I read every single book about Renaissance_ '.", Donghyuck bowed, faking his gratitude.

"Don't lie. Not all of them, maybe-." 

"Enough, I understand!" 

Jihoon watched the scene in front of him; silently, giggling, but not wanting to disturb the couple’s moment.

_"They are funny, aren't they?"_

Jihoon screamed immediately after he had heard a fourth voice. The couple stopped their conversation and looked at him. 

"Keep calm, Jeojang. It's just me." 

" _Yah_! Park Woojin, your bastard!" 

"You should have seen your face."

Donghyuck and Mark eyed each other. The older wiggled his eyebrows, while the actor rolled his eyes, understanding his boyfriend’s gesture. 

"So, what are you doing here? Watching me play?", the dancer smirked.

"Of course not. I was talking with my friend, wasn't I, Hyuck?"

"Yeah, we were discussing about Drama Club actually.", the other actor nodded.

"And you two are friends since?", Mark questioned, confused, but Donghyuck only stepped on his foot, glaring at him. 

"Since **now**.", he replied, with fire eyes. 

"Okay, that's new.", Woojin seemed displaced on the conversation.

"Stop thinking the world revolves around you, Golden Boy.", Jihoon put his hands on hips. 

"Woah, he is cool.", Mark said in his boyfriend's ear. 

"Are we at the same page now?"

Donghyuck replied, grateful that the older understood him. Mark cleared his throat loudly, which made the dancers stop their bickering.

"So, since you two are friends.”, he pointed at Donghyuck and Jihoon before proceeded, “And Woojin is one of my best bros, we could go out together."

"Great idea!", ‘ _I love you_ ’, Donghyuck mouthed, and Mark winked, "Like some double date!" 

"What?!", the ‘Park duo’ exclaimed together.

"We are **not** dating.", Woojin shook his head. 

" _Definitely_.", Jihoon crossed his arms, glaring at Donghyuck's direction, who was leaning at his boyfriend's shoulder with a smile. 

"That's sad.”, Donghyuck pouted at his boyfriend “I was really excited." 

"You could still go out as friends, right?", Mark tried to persuade Woojin since he knew the boy had a weak heart.

"Right.”, the soccer player sighed, “However, dance practices are taking our time out recently. It's hard with all tasks and his Drama club."

"We haven't even picked the music.", Jihoon reminded him.

"When is the presentation?" 

"In three weeks." 

"Do you practice even on Sundays?"

"No, that's the only day I have without this idiot.", Jihoon mentally thanked gods already thinking about his free Sunday this weekend.

"But you-."

"Mark, give up, love. They want to meet up **alone**.", Donghyuck threw his hands up.

" _Lee Donghyuck_ , for the Lord of God-."

"Oh, I just remember Jaemin asked us to see him at library right _now_.", the youngest of them facepalmed himself.

"Really?”, Mark scratched the back of his neck, “I thought Jaemin was practicing with Jeno-." 

"You thought **wrong**! Let's go."

"Bye, guys.”, the Canadian boy waved while his boyfriend dragged him out, “I'm sorry, Hyuck is crazy." 

" _Mark Lee_!" 

"Only a bit." 

"I'm **not**." 

"You know it's truth." 

"Shut up!”, Donghyuck gave up arguing and turned to the other two, who were just watching the scene, “Park Jihoon, I'm going to charge our meeting in three weeks! _Three weeks_!" 

"We are **not** dating!"

Jihoon shouted. He eyed the person on his side, but barely knew him the Woojin was already looking at him . 

"So, we are not dating?", Woojin asked with a smirk. 

"Which gods did I anger?"

"Just to make sure." 

"I'm going to kill you some day.", Jihoon glared at him.

"Oh, no, he is going to use his _'Nae Maeum Seoge Jeojang'_ powers, please don't hurt me.", his partner winked playfully. 

" _Yah_! Park Woojin!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Weekend arrived, but it was nothing like Jihoon wanted. Can it somehow turn out better than he expected?
> 
> Thanks for comments and kudos <3.  
> See you soon!
> 
> PS: Markhyuck are my favorites <3.


	3. Study Or Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello <3.  
> I'm back after a loooong time. I'm glad that I can write again!  
> Sorry for keep you waiting...  
> Please, enjoy that short chapter!

It was Saturday, which was supposed to be the best day of week since Woojin let him rest this weekend - his bones were blessed. 

However, hidden somewhere among his luck was a big ‘bad luck’ in form of exams. 

_"Someone, please, kill me."_

The truth is that Jihoon's tests start this week, and there was nothing he could do unless read books and do exercises until his death, which had already been assigned to next Tuesday - day of his Physics exam. 

Jihoon only left his bedroom a few times for food or bathroom. His phone was on the dinner's table to prevent his friends – read, _Kim Doyeon_ – from interrupting his studies. 

"Hoon?", his mother knocked his door.

"Come in.", he said turning the page from book.

"Your phone rang too many times.”, he heard her sigh, “I think you should see who is, it can be important."

"Oh, thanks, omma.", Jihoon looked up and showed a little smile.

"Don't stress yourself with all that work.”, she placed her hand on his head, brushing his locks, “Try to rest a bit." 

"You should rest too, _Miss_.", he lifted one eyebow, challenging.

"Nah, I'm only a old woman who tries to keep her **only** son on the line. I have to work a lot." 

"So do I, or my teachers will _'You shall not pass'_ me." 

"Just answer your phone, _Gandalf_."

His mother rolled her eyes before close the door, leaving her son alone. 

Checking his phone, Jihoon decided to ignore the DM’s from Doyeon for a while because he knew he wouldn't resist to reply memes she sent him with another round of memes. A real friendship goal.

There were some Instagram's pushes and YouTube's recommendations that Jihoon skipped too because he knew Internet was a black hole which had the power to ruin your life with some clicks. 

The last thing he opened was his message history. Some people of his class were chatting in their own group chat about school and stuff; girls from Drama Club used their chat to gossip about someone else's life; and his squad was just messing around, as always. The funny thing is that Doyeon was the main star in all of these chats.

"She should study first.", Jihoon said to himself, browsing his chats to the end. 

His eyes widened when he saw from who was the last unread message.   
  
**From:** Park Aver(ace)   
**To:** me  
Jeojang, Jeojang  
Are you here?   
  
**From:** me  
**To:** Park Aver(ace)  
what do you want?   
its my day off from u  
  
**From:** Park Aver(ace)   
**To:** me  
Ouch  
You hurt my feelings   
Again  
  
**From:** me  
**To:** Park Aver(ace)  
Park Fucking Woojin u better talk   
ive things to do   
  
**From:** Park Aver(ace)   
**To:** me  
Like wink at hot people so they'll fall in love with you?  
  
**From:** me  
**To:** Park Aver(ace)  
bye stupid   
see u on monday   
  
**From:** Park Aver(ace)   
**To:** me  
Wait  
  
**From:** me  
**To:** Park Aver(ace)  
what  
  
**From:** Park Aver(ace)   
**To:** me  
Lanai asked me about you today  
She really miss you   
Which is strange because you two spoke for 3 minutes  
  
**From:** me  
**To:** Park Aver(ace)  
UWU  
youre lucky shes so cute  
say I miss her too please  
  
**From:** Park Aver(ace)   
**To:** me  
Please?   
Hm it doesn’t sound like you  
  
**From:** me  
**To:** Park Aver(ace)  
I like her okay  
cause shes ntng like u  
  
**From:** Park Aver(ace)   
**To:** me  
Amazing?   
  
**From:** me  
**To:** Park Aver(ace)  
a pain in my ass  
  
**From:** Park Aver(ace)   
**To:** me  
Don’t say bad words  
You are too cute for that   
  
**From:** me  
**To:** Park Aver(ace)  
stfu   
  
After that little demonstration of bickering, Jihoon spent much time chatting about nothings with Woojin, however he only noticed that when his mother shouted from kitchen, asking if he wanted some food.   
  
**From:** me  
**To:** Park Aver(ace)  
I hate u  
  
**From:** Park Aver(ace)   
**To:** me  
I thought we have already discussed this  
  
**From:** me  
**To:** Park Aver(ace)  
Im serious now  
I hate my life too  
  
**From:** Park Aver(ace)   
**To:** me  
Okay  
That’s new   
What happened?   
  
**From:** me  
**To:** Park Aver(ace)  
physics happnd   
  
**From:** Park Aver(ace)   
**To:** me  
The reason we are here now?   
  
**From:** me  
**To:** Park Aver(ace)  
how dare u  
storks created the world   
  
**From:** Park Aver(ace)   
**To:** me  
Of course Einstein   
But what did Newton do?   
  
**From:** me  
**To:** Park Aver(ace)  
not newton  
carnot tht nasty bitch   
  
**From:** Park Aver(ace)   
**To:** me  
Language   
Oh that guy  
Who created his own cycle with utmost efficiency  
Amazing not?   
  
**From:** me  
**To:** Park Aver(ace)  
never will be   
while Im alive  
what remember me   
my death is on tuesday   
write on  
  
**From:** Park Aver(ace)   
**To:** me  
Tests?   
  
**From:** me  
**To:** Park Aver(ace)  
what do you think  
  
**From:** Park Aver(ace)   
**To:** me  
Thermodynamics?   
  
**From:** me  
**To:** Park Aver(ace)  
yep sherlock  
  
**From:** Park Aver(ace)   
**To:** me  
Since my test was last week   
I could teach you what you don’t understand   
If you let me   
  
**From:** me  
**To:** Park Aver(ace)  
Im listening  
  
**From:** Park Aver(ace)   
**To:** me  
You should come to my house tomorrow   
  
**From:** me  
**To:** Park Aver(ace)  
how I know u arent lying to obligate me to practice our dance  
  
**From:** Park Aver(ace)   
**To:** me  
You have to trust me  
  
**From:** me  
**To:** Park Aver(ace)  
...   
fine nerd  
Ill ask my mom first

Jihoon stood up from his desk and moved to the kitchen. 

"Omma, can I study Physics in some friend house tomorrow?" 

"With Doyeon?", she asked back.

"Thank God, no.", Jihoon laughed, “She is the _dumbest_.” 

"Hm... It can't be Seonho, Daehwi or Somi, because they are younger than you.", his mother counted his friends with fingers.

"True, it's not them.", he shook his head.

"Who is that friend, then?"

"Park Woojin."

"The same guy who asked you to dance with him?", her eyes widened.

"Exactly." 

"Oh, that's _interesting_... I thought you were **not** friends.", she wiggled her eyebrows. 

"We **are** not."

"You have just said.", she crossed her arms, looking at him.

"We are not that friends, okay?", the boy rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure? Because I think you two are very close. You talk about him all time." 

"I did **not**." 

"Did _too_."

"Anyway, will you let me?", Jihoon chose to ignore her thoughts.

"Of course, you can.", she not just answered, but proceed, "So, he plays soccer, dances, acts, and now helps **you** with subjects? _Wow_ , what a Golden Boy."

" **Bye** , mom."

Jihoon got out of the room, however the knowing smirk on his mother’s face did not go unnoticed by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Will Woojin help Jihoon with Physics, or will Jihoon help Woojin with something too?
> 
> OMG, did you see Woojin's new hair?! He is BLOND, and I'm DYING.   
> Wanna One concert in Manila was so emotional too, I cried watching fancams.
> 
> Oh, I revived my old account on Twitter (more like, 'I found my password written on paper'), so be free to shout at me for being lazy: @merry_christima.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Maybe Jihoon’s ‘stage enemy’ is not so bad as he thought (neither are soccer practices).
> 
> Thank you much for reading!  
> We will meet again soon <3.


End file.
